


Have You Heard the News?

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pelican Town’s full of chatter. Have you heard the news?
Kudos: 3





	1. It’s a Date!

“So anyway, I said...” Hayley was a chatterbox, that much was for sure. _A cute one,_ you can’t help thinking to yourself. Hayley giggles. “Alex, you’re looking at me weird,” she says playfully. “I am? Oh...” You blush and look away. You don’t trust your eyes with the task of not telling Hayley you’re crazy for her.

Your name is Alex. High school quarterback and the type of guy every girl wants. You’ve already got a football scholarship to a prestigious sports college in Zuzu City and you’re only a junior.

Hayley is your childhood friend and long-term crush. You walk to and from school every day. You know each other better than you know yourselves, and yet, you can’t bring yourself to tell her your true feelings.

“So, Alex, Emily got me two tickets to a football game in Zuzu. Want to come with?” Hayley grins.“But Hayley, you’re not interested in that type of thing,” you tell her. “But you are,” she replies without missing a beat. You’re about to accept her offer, but she breaks in. “On one condition; you need to take me out shopping and to a restaurant straight after.” She smiles, knowing you can’t resist her smile. “Sure,” you say, hiding the nervousness and excitement in your voice. Just the two of you, alone in Zuzu...sounds perfect.


	2. Zuzu City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and Alex board the bus to Zuzu City.

“Alex, I...I like you,” Hayley says to you, surrounded by cheering fans watching the football game. “And it’s okay if you don’t like me, because I just want you to be happy, and-” She’s cut off by your expression. “It’s okay, I’ll get over you.” She says resignedly. She sighs and begins to turn her gaze back towards the field, but before she can, you’re leaning in to kiss her. She’s surprised but looks happy. “Alex…” she says.

“Alex! Alex, wake up!” Your eyelids flutter open. You sigh as you realise that was just a dream. _Wishful thinking. She’ll never like me,_ you think. The face of your grandmother, Evelyn, comes into focus. “Good morning,” you say to her, rubbing your eyes and beginning the process of getting out of your warm bed. “Oh, no you don’t, mister,” Evelyn says firmly, standing in the way of your bed and the door. “What’s wrong?” You ask. You’re very, very confused. “How come that Hayley girl’s standing at the front door by herself asking to see you?” Your mind freezes. “Don’t tell me you’re standing her up, she’s been there for two hours!” _Oh, right, Hayley! I completely forgot!_ You feel terrible for sleeping in past your alarm. What even _is_ the time?! You glance over at your alarm clock and pretty much die. 10 am. You were meant to wake up at 8 and meet Hayley at the bus stop. How did you sleep in this late?!

“Get dressed, get your money and go. If I were Hayley, I’d never forgive you, so be quick about it!” Evelyn says to you. “Sorry! I don’t know how I managed to wake up this late!!” You yelp. Evelyn leaves the room and you quickly get changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. “Are you Alex’s girlfriend?” You hear your grandfather’s voice at the front door. “Um, no, we’re just friends,” a female voice - probably Hayley’s - says slightly awkwardly. Your heart breaks a little bit, but you know that George probably wouldn’t accept the fact that you have a girlfriend. You grab two apples and your wallet and you head over to Hayley. “Hey, sorry I’m late. Are you ready to go?” You ask. As soon as she sees you, her face breaks out into a smile. “Alex! Hi! Yes, I’m ready to go. We need to hurry, though, the last bus to Zuzu will be leaving soon.” Hayley turns and walks toward the bus stop. You’re just about to follow her, when your grandfather grabs your arm and whispers something to you. “Hayley’s parents will be accompanying you, so don’t try anything. I swear, if you kiss that girl, I will make sure you regret it.” You’re about to say Hayley doesn’t have any parents, but then you realise - she lied. “Okay, grandpa,” you say, heading out the door. “Have fun Alex!” Evelyn calls out to you. “I will!” You yell back.

“So, when are your _parents_ going to come along?” You ask Hayley mischievously. “Come on, Alex, you know that I was raised by my sister.” Hayley says. “I know, I just can’t believe that you lied to my grandpa like that. He’s gonna find out some way or other, you know.” You say lightly. “Don’t be so concerned about me! I mean, what’s he gonna do? It’s just an innocent lie, nothing scandalous.” Hayley laughs off your concern. “Yes, but if he thinks we’re dating…” You stop yourself from going any further. “So what? You’ve nearly made it all the way through high school without dating. You’re the most pure guy I know.” Hayley asks, bemused. “He and I made a promise...as long as he’s still alive, I have to be single. He wanted that promise because he knows I’ll be too overcome by grief when he’s gone to have kids and a functioning marriage. He’s just hellbent on ruining my life.” You arrive at the bus stop and pay for tickets. “Hey, kid,” Pam, the bus driver, greets you. “Two tickets to Zuzu City, please,” you say. “Sure thing.” Pam accepts your money and motions to the back of the bus. “You can take your pick. No one’s planning on riding this old bus today anyway.” She says around the gum she’s chewing. “Remember to put your seatbelt on, missy. Don’t want your pretty face getting ruined in the case of a crash now, do we?” Pam instructs Hayley as she climbs on behind me. “I’ll be sure to,” she smiles at Pam and joins me at the seat I chose. Then, a few seconds later, the bus goes into motion.

“It’s gonna be a long trip, you two. We’ll arrive in Zuzu at around 3. Sleep if you want, I don’t care…” Pam says from the front of the bus. “Actually, I _am_ quite tired from standing at your door pretty much all morning,” Hayley says pointedly. “Hey, it’s not my fault! My alarm clock didn’t go off!” You protest. “Sure. What else, did your dog eat your homework?” Hayley asks sarcastically. “Hayley, there’s no _way_ my dog could’ve eaten my homework! You know my grandpa hates it when I bring him inside.” You tell her in an are-you-seriously-joking-right-now tone. Hayley giggles. “I know, it’s just way too fun messing with you!” You roll your eyes. “Go to sleep,” you say light-heartedly.

“Alex,” you hear someone whispering. You raise your head and look around. You’re in a white room with no walls. You try to ask who’s there, but you can’t speak. “Alex,” the voice says, louder and more urgent. Suddenly, you see a girl wearing a white dress standing in the distance with a man in a tuxedo. She has a veil draped over her flowing golden hair and a bouquet of pink, purple and blue flowers. They’re standing under an arch intertwined with flowers and ribbons. They’re getting married. They look so happy. The girl says something to the man. You can’t hear them, but you can tell what she’s saying. _I do._ Before he can say anything, the white seems to crumble. It caves in, about to crush the oblivious couple. You try to yell out to them, but once again you find you can’t talk. You keep trying, though, and at last you succeed. “Look out!” You scream as loud as you can, voice hoarse from the repeated attempts to alert them to the thing happening right above their heads. The girl ignores you, but the man looks up just in time to dodge the falling whiteness, dragging the girl along with him. The girl’s smile turns into something more malevolent. The couple is close enough for you to hear them now. “Are you feeling okay, dear?” She asks him, voice sounding strained. “Yes, of course, dear,” he says. “Why on earth would you pull me along with you, then?” The girl asks. “It’s very unusual, as if you’re resisting me.” The girl turns slightly and you see her identity. It’s Hayley, and the man is you.

You wake up in a cold sweat. You must’ve fallen asleep. You check your phone’s clock and note that you’ve only been on the bus for an hour. _How long was I asleep?_ You wonder to yourself. Since you have 4 hour left on the bus, you go back to sleep, silently praying you don’t have another nightmare.

You fall into a dreamless sleep. You’re at peace, until Hayley shakes you awake. “Alex,” she whispers, eyes wide with fear. “There’s something wrong with Pam…”


End file.
